my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Finn (MHU-7)
Jake Finn, also known as the Black Archer, is a former marine turned vigilante in New York. After being gone and considered dead for 10 years he returns to New York to right what was done wrong to him in the 10 years he was away. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 Pilot Ten years after surviving a shipwreck of the USS Interprince, Jake is found by a fisherboat in the South China Sea. Believing to be the only survivor of the shipwreck and his family to be unaware of him still being alive, Jake hides in the city slums, using his marine skills to fight muggers and a few rapists. When he meets Emily Kane, they begin to bond and she realizes who he truely is. Together they begin working together to root out a crime boss named Don Maceo, by assaulting one of his local strongholds in the city. When his sharpshooting skills aren't enough, he retaliates to using the bow and arrow to fight his way through the stronghold and kill every single drugs baron there. When Emily and Jake are celebrating the victory, police reports begin coming in about a vigilante assaulting Don Maceo and that he gives out a 5 million dollar reward for bringing the vigilante's head. In flashbacks, the shipwreck of the USS Interprince is found by military vessels and the commander of the fleet, General Balterence contacts Andrew Finn, father of Jake and CEO of Finn Tech Industries, saying the deed is done. The First Arrow Jake uses a hidden account in his name to buy up a partially destroyed and abandoned warehouse, which he and Emily begin to install a base of operations in. Jake explains to Emily his true reasons for returning, the disappearance of the bodies of his fellow soldiers and the installment of former General Balterence on Finn Tech Industries' board of directors. In order to find out more about the disappearance of bodies he needs to access the mainframe of FTI. Using Emily as the cover on a benefit, Jake infiltrates the FTI Main Tower, where he almost runs into his sister. While he downloads the files from the mainframe from the FTI Servers, a silent alarm is triggered and the NYPD flood the scene. With Andrew Finn and the NYPD on their way, Jake is cornered by a band of mercenaries, which he kills with a single shockwave arrow. Arriving safely in the Arrowcave, Jake and Emily review the data retrieved from the FTI Tower, where they find out that pieces of the wreckage of the USS Interprince have been retrieved by Finn Tech Industries, along with dead bodies. In flashbacks, Jake shores up on a shore, finding himself in Nepal. He is given shelter by a monk named Nal Kegun where he heals his wounds. Kegun offers him to give him a tour of the temple where he meditates and trains and Jake agrees. Straight to Flush Jake meets with a arms dealer and supplier called Sergei Lachov who hands him what he asked for, a black full armored suit and a new compound bow. At that moment a hostage situation exists in the New York Holdings Bank and his sister is in there. While Emily advices against it, Jake infiltrates the Bank in his new suit and weaponry, discovering the Ace of Spade Gang to be the one holding the bank hostage. Subdueing them one by one, Jake learns a terrible secret that the leader holds, that involves Finn Tech Industries. Jake manages to get Kara out first through the roof, before freeing the rest. Kara and Jake as the Black Archer share a short moment together, before leaving himself, dropping the gang at the police station. His eyes opened by the leader, Jake decides, again advised by Emily not to, to visit the Finn Tech Nuclear Plant to learn more about projects there. In the flashbacks, Jake and Nal Kegun travel to the temple where Kegun trained on foot. Inside the temple Kegun introduces Jake to Master Aiken, who however is distrustful of Jake and orders his men to capture him. Jake wakes up in the snowy landscape all alone. In the flashbacks as well, the assistant of Mr. Finn enters his office and informs him the wreckage has been sought, but no artifacts have been found. Red One Trivia *Whether or not Jake Finn is actually the name of The Black Archer is yet unknown in the MHU-1 contiunity. Weapons / Equipment During his attacks he has shown to be using two kinds of bows: *A compound bow with dark grey arrows, that could carry an explosive load or be set on fire. *A crossbow, for his attacks on a motorcycle. Like the arrows the compound bow uses, the crossbow's bolts can carry an explosive load as well. During his evolving tenure as the Black Archer, his gear becomes partly equipped with Kevlar bits and pieces. This allows him to withstand more direct attacks from enemies as well as being more resistant to bullets. He also started wearing a utility belt, in which he carried small smoke bombs and such. Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1